Snapdragon (PvZH)
:For other versions, see Snapdragon (disambiguation). 225px |strength = 3 |health = 3 |cost = 4 |set = Premium |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Smarty |tribe = Dragon Flower Plant |trait = Splash Damage 3 |ability = None |flavor text = "I'm a dragon; I'm a Plant... I'm a mystery!"}} Snapdragon is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes ''and a member of the class. It costs 4 to play and has 3 /3 . It has the 'Splash Damage 3' trait and does not have any abilities. Origins It is based on the plant in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 with the same name. It has the dragon wings that Snapdragon gains while its Plant Food effect is active. HIs flower tribe is a reference to the fact that a real-life snapdragon is a flower. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribes:' Dragon Flower Plant *'Trait: Splash Damage 3' *'Abilities:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description "I'm a dragon; I'm a Plant... I'm a mystery!" Update history Update 1.2.11 *Description change: Quotation marks were added to the start and end of its description. Update 1.12.6 *Design change: Its attack now resembles its attack in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Update 1.16.10 * |2 }} Update 1.24.6 * |3 }} Strategies With Snapdragon is capable of finishing off multiple zombies due to its Splash Damage trait, making it a good plant against swarms of weak zombies. and Beta-Carrotina have the best usage out of Snapdragon due to their large disposal of Team-Up plants and health-boosting abilities. In addition, Citron also has Root Wall and , which are cheap options to make it invincible (compared to , although only for a turn). can use Snapdragon in a flower deck; combined with Briar Rose, this pair can defeat nearly any zombie. You can also make it do bonus attacks as Green Shadow to immediately remove, or at least wreak some havoc against a zombie in front of it, and since it has the Splash Damage trait, its attack does not fully go to waste even against Gravestone zombies. Nightcap, unfortunately, gets the short end of the stick; while he can increase Snapdragon's base strength, the advantages end there. To utilize its Splash Damage trait to its max potential, you can play it on the 2nd, 3rd, or 4th lane to be able to hit 3 zombies per attack. On the 4th lane, you can take out troublesome zombies on the aquatic lane such as Toxic Waste Imp and Dolphin Rider. Against Snapdragon is incredibly dangerous, as not only does it have decent stats, it can damage and even destroy 3 zombies at once. Worst-case scenario, the zombie on the lane to the right of Snapdragon may be destroyed before it gets its chance to attack if it has low health. You can play instant-kill tricks like Knockout or damaging cards like Electrobolt and Abracadaver. Or, you can lower its strength with something like Shrink Ray or Nibble, but note that splash damage cannot be changed so just supress it with feeeze or stat-degraders. If you are a hero, using zombies with Strikethrough is a great way to destroy it, but Line Dancing Zombie is the only one that can destroy it in one attack. Gallery Trivia *On the rooftops that are the locations for missions such as Battle at the BBQ, the side where the plant hero stands has two Snapdragon statues. *Snapdragon has a lighting on it that suggests it was a legendary plant at some point in development, since some legendary plants and zombies have a hard yellow lighting. **Also, Snapdragon's animation when played looks like it could've had a legendary aura, with its rise animation. *In Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, Snapdragon has wings, unlike in Plants vs. Zombies 2. **However, when the player uses Plant Food on Snapdragon in Plants vs. Zombies 2, it sprouts wings. *On the advertisement for the Green Shadow Ally Pack and on the pack itself, it appears to have no wings. **This also occurs on the Fertilizer Premium Pack, though the other plants may be covering its wings. *Unlike in Plants vs. Zombies 2, it does not thaw frozen zombies, despite it attacking with fire. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Flower cards Category:Dragon cards Category:Fire plants Category:Splash Damage cards